One-shot: La Familia Namikaze de visita
by Alondra-Chan NH
Summary: Hiashi invitó a su Hija Hyuga Hinata a una comida con su esposo Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto despues de no haberlos visto por 10 años pero el rubio Hokage llega tarde y unas cuantas sorpresitas.


Y ahi estaba el Hiashi Hyuga sentado en la mesa con su hija despues de 10 años de verla desde que la expulsaron del algo le iirtaba su nero no llegaba llebaba 10 min. de atraso no es mucho pero ya saben como es.

-Tu marido tenia cosas mas importantes para llegar-solto Hiashi

-papa no te molestes, esta algo ocupado de seguro ya no tarda-defendio Hinata

Mientras en la academia de KOnohasalia un hombre rubio de ojos azules con 3 marcas zorrunas en su mejilla y una gabardina naranja con llamas negras y rodeada de una gabardina cafe con charqueta negra pantalon blanco con vendas y sus botas ninja a 2 niñas de la mano una peliazul de ojos azules chaqueta blanca pantalon negro y sandalias ninja azules y a una rubia de ojos blancos el cabello hasta media espalda blusa celeste y pantalon negro con sus sandalias ninja azules.

-Kuzo!-solto el rubio-vamos tarde,Yuuki te dije que te traqnquilizaras y no te metieras en problemas hoy-le dijo a la peliazul.

-No es mi cula-se defendio-ellos se la buscaron

-Yuuki otto-san tene razon debes mejorar tu caracter-hablo timidamnete la rubio

-para terminar aburrida como vos, no gracias-repondio

-Yuuki no le hables asi a tu hermana Dattebayo! y porfavor calmense que si le dan a su abuelo esa imnpresion morire

-Que exagerado sos papa-repondio la hija

-Bueno por vos me llaman 2 veces minimamente a la semana pero por vos Kokomi se me hace raro sos muy pasiva-

Mientras en la casa Hyuga en la casa Hyuga cda segundo del reloj era un castigo debido a la cara que ponia HIashi que no ayudaba mucho a sentirte mejor.

-Y comno dirige el Clan Hanabi?-intento hacer platica

-Bien-fue lo unico que respondio

-Y como fue su entrenamiento?-insitio

-Mejor de lo que vos lo huebieras he4co-diablos por que no le puedo decir que la extrañe estos 10 años-penso despues sin darse cuenta de que este comentario habia deprimido un poco a Hinata-20 minutos de retaso tendre que enseñarle modales a tu marido

-Naruto-kun espero que tu entrenamiento de resistencia haya sido el mas grande del mundo-penso HInata

-Bueno lo hicieron para decirte que me adelantaran el año ahora estare con Yuuki-Dijo Kokomi a la pregunt de su padre

-¿enserio?-la niña asintio-Genial ¡Dattebayo!-dijo cargandola

-Auqne tambien piensan adelantarme a mi-dijo Yuuki

-Genial tengo hijas prodigio ¡Dattebayo!-tambien la cargo

-si por eso te pones a hacer vtravesuras para quedarte con Rynosuke-dijo picarona la hermana

-¡¿quee el hijo del teme?!

-No, claro que no,no mwe quedo por Rynosuke sino por vos para cuidarte-

-aja-dijo Kokomi dejando notar su sonrio sus hijas eran tan diferentes en todos los sentidos.

-Como soy la bravucona del salonlos rebalones de los niños ya no van a acosarte-

-Puedo defenderme sola-

-aja-Dijo Yuuki ntambiuen dejando ver su sarcasmo- te apuesto que mini Menma-baka se te acerca con otras intenciones-

-Claro que no es solo un amigo-

-Que si m que no no empiecen por favo dattebayo-dijo fingiendo enojo

-De seguro estas feliz porque ahorta estaras con Haruto ¿noi es asi?-Kokomi solo respondio conj un sonrojo igual o mas rojo que los de HInata.

Naruto solo sonrio, ella era igual a su esposa y se percato de unos detalles-¡No puede ser dattebayo!

-¿que pasa papa?-preguntaron las hijas mientras eran bajadas

-Mis hijas se enamoraron dse los temes y vamos 27 minutosd trade-para la acosan?-penso Naruto.

-Son iguales pero Haruto-kun es mas agradable, simpatico y de corazon puro.-Naruto se dio cuen ta de que la historia se repitia en sus hijas.

-Tenes al sexo masculino a tus pies y eligis al mas baka, no se si recuerdas pero un gennin te pidio ser su novia-Naruto tenia unos celos de padre que superaban el nivel del mundo y cvuando estaba apunto de girtar un mal lenguaje para las niñassu tecnica espacio-tienmpo n se activas y aparecen enfrente de la casa de Hiashi

1Min antes-...

-Bien es suficiente se que tu marido es el hokage pero tardarse media hora es suficiente-abre la puerta y la familia aparcece en un segundo y el padre diciendo todas las groserias del diccionario

-Decime quien fue el desgraxciado y le parto la cara-dijo sin darse cuenta en dodnde estaba

-estas exagerando-

-eso si fuera el unico pero no era el tercero del dia-solto Yuuki y NADIE se dio cuent6a de que Hiashi estaba enfrente de ellos.

-¡¿QUE?! los mataree a todos Dattebayo!

-Y eso es todos los dias-Y Kokomi le dio una cara de ¿que hiciste estas loca? y esta le respndio con una mirada de se me salio rascandose la nuca Y el ex-jefe Hyuga tosio dando entender que estaba ahi antes de que Naaruto soltara mas mal lenguaje para las niñas

-Perdon por eso suegro-

-hmp pasen-reacciono y vio a 2 niñasy cuando se volteo(no pasaron mas de 2 seg.) solo estaba Naruto cerrando la puerta volteo y vio a las niñas con Hinata

-¿que ya tene n guarderia?-dijo queriendon negar que tenia 2 nietas

-jajajaja, no son nuestras hijas-a Hiashi casi le da un parocardiaco

-Hai Dattebayo!son rapidas cierto?-Hiashi se puso palido-Ella es Yuuki Namikaze tiene 9 años-dijo ponien do sus manos en sus hombros-Nacio el 20 de Agostojejeje como vio tiene mis ojos y personalidad

-Y ella-Dijo HInaqta abrazandoa Kokomi-es Kokomi Namikaze Nacio es 18 de junio(mi cumpleaños XD), tiene 8 años es como kushina -san pero con sus difereccias y mi caracter-Y por aqui esta-y se detuvo al ver la cara de Hiashi-Pasa algo pap?

-Bueno esque no me la esperaba-respondio el mencionado-ya saben 2 hijas d años

-Bueno vos tenias 2 hijas tambien a los 10 años de casados i gual que nosotros

-Bueno en realidad son 3-dijieron la familia

-Perdon?-dijo tosiendo de la impesion

-Donde esta Kenzo?-pregunto la ex-hyuga

Escondido-respondio el esposo

-De nuevo?-

-?como que escondido de nuevo?-

-Bueno vera tiene el mismo problema de mi padre es acosado igual que Kokomi-

-Quien le dijo-

-Yuuki-

Traidora-

-Para lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?

-te pondrias paranoico como ahora y tratarias de matar a todos los hombres de la faz de la tierra como lo hiciste al llegar-

-bueno, bueno ya no me regañes. kenzo sal a conocer a tu abuelo-

-Esta asegurado el perimerto papa?-pregunto

-Shi hijo-

-Pues por la voz y como habla ha de tener como nueve o diez años de seguro es gemnelo de Yuuki-penso el padre mayor

-Bueno el es Kenzo Namikaze-

-Una mosca-

-Kenszo no quitaste el Henge-

-lo siento papa-

-bueno suegro queri pero a cambio le damos 9, 8 y-las nubes del henge se quitan y rebelan a yun niños no mayor de 4 años-3 años

-Kenzo tiene 3 años-

-Si-

-Pero papa contaste mal y7 ustedes tambien en realidad somos 4 no espera 5-dijo haciendo un 5 con su mano

-No estabas cuando repasabamos el guion-

-Clatro por que alguien le dijo a las chicas donde estaba-

-Ya te dije que no fue mi intencion hasta te regale dangos-

-No funciona conmigo-

-5?donde estan los otros 2?

-Shh silencio suegro para que salgan-dijo y empezo a gritar-Ohh no _(aqui existe la television y programas mexicanos)_las chicas enloquecieron dattebayo!

-oh ahora quien podra defendernos?-dijo Kenzo haciendose el inocente

-Yo!-gritaron 2 niños d año saliendo de la gabrdina de Naruto uno era rubio de ojos perlas sin marcas en la mejillas y la piel tan nívida de Hinata y el otro era pelirrojo de ojos violetas su cabello se iba hacia enfrente tipo al viejo de relleno de las clases de venganza de naruto con 2 marcas zorrunas.

-No yo-se empezaban a pelear los niños con un kunai (real) y una katana como la de Sai (real)

-Oigan!-grtio Naruto mientras Hiashi observaba todo con cara de what the fuck?

-Pequeños demonios les recuerdo que necesitamos ayuda aqui-dijo Kenzo

-Hai-dicho esto se pusieron en posicion de batalla pero fueron elevados por naruto que ya le habian quitado sus armas-Oye esto no es Justo Dattebane!

-No contaban con mi astucia-

-Papa ya deja de ver esos programas mexicanos-Dijieron Yuuki, Kokomi, Kenzo y los otros 2 niños que increiblemente hablaban como una persona normal sin problemas

-Bueno papa ellos son mis 2 ultimos hijos el rubio se llama Naruto Namikaze y el se llama Yakiro Na..-Paro la ex-Hyuga abriptamente al ver a su padre desmayado 20min despues.

-tuve una horrible pesadilla Hinata tenia 5 hijos de 9,8,3,2 y 1 todos podian hacer cosas mas alla de un simple gennin

-Ya desperto abuelo Hiasahi-dijieron los 5

-Kyaaaa-grito como una niña-es real!

Mi primer one shot intente hacerlo comdeia ¿que les parecio?

Tambien aparecera en mi página de Facebook Historias NaruHina Las Mejores del Planeta (hay una 2 historias que no estan acá llamdas Konoha High SChool y otra llamada ¿Que paso despues?)

HistoriasNaruHinaLasMejoresDelPlaneta

notes/historias-naruhina-las-mejores-del-planeta/que-paso-despues-narrado-x-naruto-y-hinata-parte-1/499876310025604

notes/historias-naruhina-las-mejores-del-planeta/naruhina-high-school/490926214253947


End file.
